


Under A Violet Moon

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia, age gap, description of corpse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: What did you bury before those hands pulled me from the earth?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: 2021新春换头文学团建活动





	Under A Violet Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cemeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cemeee/gifts).



> 推荐BGM：Hozier的Like Real People Do

当帝弥托利的手铲碰到探坑底部的硬物时，他隔着掀开一半的泥土都能感觉到铲子尖锐的顶端与某种空心物体相撞的冲击。对于他发现的，或者说即将发现的古物，帝弥托利一点儿都不期待。破碎的瓶瓶罐罐和零星的威尔士金币——这是这个南英格兰地区即将建成的高速路下面为数不多可以抢救的文物。

可是当他用刷子扫去了那东西上的最后一丝尘土后，却发现埋藏在那三米多深的土层下的，原来是一截貌似属于人类的断骨。帝弥托利顿时来了精神：可不是所有施工前的抢救性挖掘都能找到人类的墓葬。也许这是一个墓园的一部分；也许这说明这块荒芜的地方，曾经也是一座城市。

那不幸死去却得以重见天日的家伙，此刻正安详地躺在他几百年来的床上。在将近一天的辛勤工作后，最上方的一层土终于被清理完毕，帝弥托利这才看出他所发现的是一具被精心下葬的尸体：他浑身的骨头保存十分完好，破损最严重的只有左手小臂。这具身长类似孩童的骨架笔直地躺在那里，双手于胸前交叉，浮在泥土上头骨上空洞的眼眶直勾勾地对着帝弥托利，完整得有些不寻常。

若不是当天天色已晚，还零星飘着小雨，他真想一直待在那里挖下去。让他的腰疼见鬼去吧——也许它还能和死者聊聊天。那晚，躺在施工现场简陋的宿舍里的帝弥托利辗转反侧。他不断回想起那具即将由他亲手带回世界的尸体，那个曾经鲜活地呼吸、现在却被一层薄薄的沙土困于地下的人。这是他第一次接触到这种墓葬，虽然关于它还有许多未知，却比瓶瓶罐罐要有趣多了。那只已经被砸得支离破碎的左手，曾经拿起过什么样的东西？那双被泥土填满了的空洞眼窝中，又曾经拥有什么样的情感呢？

他实在控制不住自己从床上爬起，借着月光重返不远处的探坑。那晚的月亮是紫色的。探坑顶上已经盖上了一层篷布，被雨水打湿后也闪烁着幽幽的紫光。这是个连高速公路都尚未建成的偏僻乡村，此刻除了帝弥托利走在泥地上的脚步声和雨水击打篷子的噼啪声，更是一片死寂。雨水激起了泥土的味道，在空气中弥漫。帝弥托利走到探坑边缘，却发现篷布被掀起了一角——正好是靠近那具尸体的位置，而在那被掀起的篷布旁边……

有个人影正坐在探坑边缘。他心中警铃大作：也许那是个盗墓贼，或者是个附近的村民，见钱眼开想要来捞一笔。帝弥托利一边大喊“喂，这里是发掘现场不准入内”，一边举起别在腰间的手电筒，想要看清这个贸然闯入者的样子。

在惨白的手电光束和紫罗兰色的月光之下显出身形的，却是一个约莫只有十三四岁的男孩。他就那么霍然呈现帝弥托利眼前，像一只从冥府爬出来的幽幽孤魂。

那男孩头发被水打湿了，半贴在他头上。水沿着他瘦削的脸颊流到脖颈，又流到他的灰色外衣上，最终顺着下摆落到地面。男孩用右手撑着地面，两只脚垂进了坑里，丝毫没有被突然聚焦在身上的灯光唬住。他坐在原地一动不动，歪着头盯着帝弥托利看。

“这里不许外人进入，”帝弥托利大声说。什么样的孩子会在深夜跑到这里来？

男孩一言不发。他用那双看起来毫无生机的眼睛，死死地盯着帝弥托利。在舞动的雨水之后，他就像是一尊静止的雕塑，浑身泛着黯淡的紫光。他脸上没有一丝多余的情感，可姿态又是那么毫无戒备。他缓慢站起身，朝帝弥托利的方向走来。

手电筒掉落在泥地上，发出一声刺耳的响声，被雨声拖进了黑暗中。在吊诡的月光下，扑朔的雨雾后，男孩的全貌这才彻底展现在帝弥托利面前：他泛着灰色的皮肤；他那由筋和肉勉强连接着的左臂，和他因为腿骨错位而一瘸一拐的样子；他及肩的头发、破破烂烂的外衣；他脸上的污渍和开绽的伤口，还有裸露的皮肉之下隐约蠕动的斑点；他深邃的眼眶和藏在黑影后面的眼睛。

泥土的味道，腐朽的味道，古老的味道。

“我是贝雷特，”男孩说。他伸出还算完整的右手。他的声音将整齐的雨声撕开了一道裂口，就像一块锋利的冰。

帝弥托利张开嘴，想要说——说什么呢？看着这样一个幽灵般的男孩，他能说什么？你是我挖出来的吗，他想问，你还活着吗？你想要干什么呢？——可他的喉咙口一阵发痒，像是咳进了沙砾或碎石，一时间什么都说不出来。

他的手替他作了回答，鬼使神差般握上了那只冰冷的小手。贝雷特手掌的皮肤是软的，食指的骨头掉了一点渣。那是一只已经成为过去的手，却和他的手紧紧相握了。毫无生气的贝雷特，带着他那残缺的骨架、深陷的眼窝和干瘪的嘴唇，也就站在那里，站在他的墓坑边缘，站在怪异的紫月中。

贝雷特咧嘴笑了，而帝弥托利看着他龟裂的唇瓣和零星牙齿。这看起来和土里的他没什么两样，他心想。月光透过贝雷特破损的衣服，穿过他挂着皮肉的肩膀，照向了他们相握的手。

帝弥托利浑身好冷，但他又觉得好烫。

雨水伴着风打向贝雷特自然下垂的左臂，森森白骨便在他身侧跳起了舞。骨头的碎片在风中摇摆着，跳跃着，相互摩擦碰撞着，像是被埋在沙漠里的风铃。当贝雷特被放入地下时，当他仍在土中沉睡时，当他一半被帝弥托利挖出来时，他能听到这样的声音吗？还是一切都会回归寂静和黑暗，一动不动？

“来吧，”贝雷特说。他那么小，那么矮，那么瘦，帝弥托利一下就能够推倒他、掀翻他，把他身上的骨架彻底打散。他可以立刻跑去餐厅找来食盐，找来圣经和十字架，让这一切就这么过去。但他再也无法将眼睛从贝雷特身上拿开，他的身体不由自主地靠近那无名死者，靠近地面，靠近死亡。

当他吻上男孩的唇时他最先感觉到的是干裂。帝弥托利能尝到腐烂的臭味和泥土的腥味。

他手捧着的是一块头骨，怀抱着的是一具骷髅，仿佛在亲吻一个放在生物实验室的模型，或是医院解剖室里做了防腐处理已久的干尸。在最初的僵硬之后，这死体又是软的，是滚烫的。贝雷特一动不动，但他张开了嘴。在干脆的嘴唇下，是早已停止流淌的鲜血和被虫蚁啃食殆尽的肉。舌头早就没了，牙齿也七零八落。 他的唾液混上了泥水。

蛆虫蠕动，蚊蝇飞舞。一切都是那么静止，只有帝弥托利越吻越深，为那森森白骨涂上了幽幽紫色。

接着他就听见骨头摩擦的声音，一只支离破碎的手抚摸上了帝弥托利的右脸颊。倒刺蹭得他生疼。泥土的味道太浓了。他最后一次看了看贝雷特没有颜色的眼睛，看了看天上那轮紫色的月亮。

贝雷特又一次说：“跟我来。”

“好，”帝弥托利说。


End file.
